¿Qué somos?
by bruxi
Summary: Solo quería saberlo. Solo eso. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, creía que se merecía saber lo que pasaba por su mente [Regalo de cumpleaños para Beatrike del foro ¡Siéntate!]


**¡YAHOI! ¡Dos regalos en un día! ¡Ni yo misma me lo creo! Este es para Beatrike ¡Feliz cumple súper atrasado, nena! ¡Espero que mi regalo te guste muuuuuucho xD.**

**Disclaimer: **_InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, quien ojalá se hubiera esforzado un poquitín más con el final.

**¿Qué somos?**

Suspiró. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a su guardián, siempre alerta, sentado en la rama de un árbol, vigilándola. Volvió la vista a las hierbas medicinales que estaba recogiendo, dándole vueltas a una hoja en la mano.

Dos meses, habían pasado ya dos meses desde su vuelta definitiva al Sengoku. Había sido genial ver de nuevo a sus amigos, llorar de la emoción con los hijos de Sango y Miroku, abrazar a Shippô, contarle cuentos y cantarle para que se durmiera, cuidar de Rin como si fuera su hermana pequeña y estudiar para mejorar sus habilidades de sacerdotisa bajo la tutela de la anciana Kaede.

Estaba feliz, más que feliz. Todo era fantástico, menos una cosa: InuYasha.

El día en el que regresó, en el que volvió a sentir su mano agarrando la suya para sacarla del pozo, en el que sintió, tras tres horribles y agonizantes años, sus brazos rodearla y apretarla contra él, fue el más feliz de su vida. Al fin había vuelto, al fin podía estar con su amado InuYasha. Solo había un problema: no había vuelto a abrazarla ni a acercársele de esa forma desde ese día.

La vigilaba, la cuidaba, la celaba (todavía recordaba la primera vez que lo sentó tras su vuelta, por culpa de haber golpeado a unos muchachos que habían estado halagándola durante toda una mañana), la acompañaba a todas partes… Pero ahí quedaba todo. Al principio no le dio importancia, puesto que entendía que su sorpresiva y nada planeada vuelta, lo había pillado por sorpresa, y probablemente tendría que asimilarlo. ¡Pero ya habían pasado dos meses! ¿No era tiempo más que suficiente? ¿O es que aquel beso que se dieron tres años atrás no había significado nada para él?

Sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentar sus pensamientos y volvió a suspirar, decaída. Sintió como alguien caía a su lado y levantó la cabeza, encontrándose con esos ojos dorados que la hipnotizaban—. ¿Por qué suspiras? ¿Estás cansada? ¡Lo sabía! ¡Esa vieja te hace trabajar demasiado!—Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír tiernamente al ver su preocupación. Agarrando la cesta con las hierbas, se puso en pie, sacudiéndose las ropas.

—No es nada, InuYasha, no te preocupes. Y por favor, no vayas a reclamarle a la abuela Kaede. —El hanyô frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, soltando su típico _Keh_. Kagome amplió su sonrisa y tomó su mano suavemente. Sonrojado, InuYasha se lo permitió, y enlazó sus dedos con los de la chica, con cuidado de no hacerle daño con las garras.

Así, cogidos de la mano, retornaron a la aldea. Inconscientemente, InuYasha apretaba la mano de la azabache, como si temiera que de un momento a otro fuera a desvanecerse. Todavía no se creía que Kagome estuviese allí, con él. Que lo hubiese abandonado todo (su época, su familia) para estar con él. Era algo que escapaba a su comprensión. Sin embargo, no podía estar más feliz.

Llegaron delante de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede y allí se soltaron las manos. Entraron. InuYasha se sentó contra una pared, mientras veía a Kagome ordenar y clasificar las hierbas que acababa de recoger. Esbozó una tenue sonrisa al ver lo graciosa que estaba con la frente arrugada, en un gesto que denotaba absoluta concentración.

Estuvieron así un buen rato, inmersos en un silencio que a InuYasha empezó a ponerle a nervioso. No era normal que Kagome estuviese tan callada, lo normal sería tenerla parloteando sin parar un solo segundo—. Kagome ¿te encuentras bien?—preguntó, con cautela. No fuera a ser que estuviera enfadada y la tomara con él.

La miko suspiró y lo miró, intentando sonreír—. Sí, tranquilo. Solo… estoy cansada. —InuYasha no pareció muy conforme con esa respuesta, pero prefirió no ahondar más en el asunto. Sabía, por el aura que la rodeaba, que estaba triste. Tragó saliva ¿podría hacer él algo para animarla? Al menos lo intentaría.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—Paremos aquí. —Miroku detuvo su andar y miró sorprendido para su mejor amigo—. ¡¿Qué pasa?!—preguntó él, a la defensiva. Miroku meneó la cabeza.

—Pensé que querrías llegar cuanto antes. Sé que no te gusta dejar a Kagome-sama mucho tiempo sola.

—¡Qué tontería!—exclamó el hanyô, cruzándose de brazos, con un ligero sonrojo en sus bronceadas mejillas. Miroku ahogó una risita.

—Lo que tú digas. ¿Por qué quieres parar en esta aldea?—InuYasha se sonrojó aún más ¡¿y a él qué le importaba?!

—¡Porque sí! ¡Y deja ya de preguntar, monje entrometido!—Dejando al hôshi con la palabra en la boca, se internó entre las casitas de madera, buscando el tintineo de cristales y herramientas.

Miroku suspiró y echó a andar tras su amigo. ¿Qué mosca le habría picado ahora?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

—¡InuYasha!—Kagome dejó lo que estaba haciendo y salió corriendo para recibirlo. Él y Miroku habían estado ausentes por tres días, y tanto la miko como Sango habían estado preocupadas. InuYasha se permitió el lujo de abrazarla por segunda vez desde que ella había vuelto. Lo necesitaba ¡la había echado tanto de menos esos tres días! Kagome sintió su corazón golpear con fuerza al notar los fuertes brazos rodearla. Se estaba tan bien…

Al cabo de unos segundos, y sonrojado al máximo, la apartó de sí—. Tendrás cosas que hacer. —Toda la felicidad que había sentido se esfumó ¿por qué de repente la rechazaba? Ella creía que ese abrazo… Aguantándose las lágrimas, se dio la vuelta y entró en la cabaña. Tras él, Miroku suspiró, Rin lo miraba curiosa y Sango tenía unas ganas horribles de abrirle la cabeza con su hiraikotsu.

InuYasha, ajeno a todo ello, se palpó el pecho, apretando con fuerza un pequeño paquete que llevaba en el interior de su haori. ¿Cuándo sería la ocasión perfecta para dárselo? Afortunadamente, no tendría que esperar mucho.

Esa misma noche, y como todas las noches, InuYasha dormitaba en un árbol cercano a la cabaña de la vieja Kaede, velando el sueño de la miko del futuro sin que ella lo supiera. En un momento dado, el hanyô vio como la muchacha salía de la cabaña. Gruñó, molesto ¿es que acaso quería pescar un resfriado? ¡Iba descalza, por el amor de dios!

La siguió hasta que la sacerdotisa se detuvo. Parpadeó al percatarse de que Kagome había ido al Árbol Sagrado. La oyó suspirar y acercarse con pasos lentos y pequeños al enorme árbol. Vio como estiraba la mano y acariciaba el tronco con parsimonia, concretamente la cicatriz que lo cruzaba. Se estremeció. De alguna manera, sentía que esa caricia era para él—. ¿Por qué no me dejas estar contigo?—Pestañeó y frunció el ceño. El tono había sonado tan lastimero y lleno de tristeza… —. ¿Por qué siento que cada día estás más lejos?—No aguantó más. Si seguía así, era muy probable que llorara, y él odiaba ver llorar a Kagome.

—Kagome… —la llamó. La muchacha se sobresaltó y se giró, entre sonrojada y sorprendida.

—¿Inu-InuYasha? ¿Cuánto… cuánto llevas… —Enmudeció al ver cómo, de un brusco movimiento, el medio demonio le tendía un paquete. Con manos temblorosas, lo cogió—. ¿Para… para mí?

—Cuando me fui parecías triste así que… t-te he traído una cosa… para animarte… —Las lágrimas quisieron hacer su aparición en los orbes castaños de la chica, pero consiguió retenerlas a tiempo. Observó el paquete alargado y estrecho ¿qué contendría? Con sumo cuidado, deshizo los cordones que mantenían el papel en su lugar. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al distinguir un delicado collar de perlas—. Sé que son pequeñas. Querría haberte traído uno de las grandes pero… —Enrojeció.

—InuYasha… —Sintió algo cálido contra su mejilla y cerró los ojos, abandonándose inmediatamente a la caricia—. No tenías que haberme traído nada… —Abrió los ojos y los fijó en los de la miko—. Yo solo quiero… quiero estar contigo. —Tragó saliva. Era ahora o nunca. Tenía qué averiguar qué era lo que sentía exactamente InuYasha por ella. Se apartó, dando un gran suspiro y apretando el regalo contra su pecho—. ¿Qué somos?

—¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó él, desconcertado por la pregunta. Los orbes marrones de la azabache se clavaron en los suyos.

—Tú y yo ¿qué somos? Sabes lo que siento por ti, nunca me lo he callado ni ocultado. Pero ¿y tú? ¿Qué sientes tú por mí? ¿Qué significa esto?—finalizó, extendiendo las manos con el collar entre sus largos y finos dedos. InuYasha sintió pánico y quiso salir corriendo, pero algo le dijo que, si lo hacía, perdería a Kagome para siempre.

¿Qué eran? Había meditado largo y tendido sobre el tema: Kagome lo amaba, y él a ella, también. Le había costado mucho tiempo admitirlo y asimilarlo, porque saberlo ya lo sabía. Lo había sabido desde el primer momento en que sus ojos castaños se posaron sobre los suyos: esa chiquilla de ropas extrañas sería su perdición. Pero no había querido abrir los ojos a la realidad hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Se había cegado con un amor del pasado y con viejas promesas que ya no tenían validez alguna.

Miró para la miko, quien esperaba pacientemente una respuesta. Tragando saliva, hizo de tripas de corazón y se dispuso a decírselo todo—. Kagome yo… quiero que permanezcas a mi lado.

—Eso ya lo sé. Pero yo necesito… —InuYasha puso un dedo sobre sus labios, acallándola.

—Quiero que permanezcas a mi lado—repitió—, porque te necesito. No sabes lo difíciles que fueron estos tres años sin ti. Pensé que no volvería a verte nunca más, que moriría sin poder oír tu risa o sin poder abrazarte una última vez. Pero tú volviste, volviste y… fui el hombre más feliz del mundo en el momento en que te saqué del pozo. —Calló, buscando las palabras adecuadas. Kagome apretaba fuertemente contra su pecho el collar de perlas, expectante—. Pero yo… no puedo… no puedo arrebatarte más cosas. —Kagome parpadeó, sin entender nada.

—¿A qué te…

—Dejaste tu época y tu familia, todo por estar aquí, conmigo. Pero tú eres buena y pura, eres una miko, la gente te adora y yo… yo soy un hanyô, Kagome. No tengo nada que ofrecerte. No tengo tierras, ni dinero, ni nada que pueda darte para que puedas vivir bien y sin preocupaciones. Aunque tampoco quiero que ningún otro hombre te corteje. —Unas silenciosas lágrimas se deslizaron por el rostro de la chica. ¡Tonto medio demonio! ¡Ella no necesitaba nada de eso! Se acercó a él y volvió a posar la mano en su mejilla.

—No necesito dinero, ni tierras, ni regalos o cosas bonitas. Solo te necesito a ti. Te quiero a ti.

—Kagome…

—Quiero estar contigo, porque te amo. Nada de lo que me has dicho importa. Me encanta que seas un hanyô, así me enamoré de ti. Te lo dije una vez: me gustas tal y como eres. —Sonrió, e InuYasha sintió que su corazón explotaría de tanta felicidad que sentía en ese momento. Sin perder un minuto más, la abrazó fuertemente, estrechándola por la fina cintura y pegándola lo más posible a su cuerpo, mientras sus labios devoraban los femeninos. Kagome le pasó los brazos por el cuello, respondiendo gustosa a ese beso. ¡Tanto tiempo esperándolo!

InuYasha se separó de ella, jadeante, y pegó su frente contra la suya, mientras los alientos de ambos se mezclaban en el ambiente—. Kagome, yo… yo también… y-yo también… —¡¿por qué le estaba costando tanto decirlo?! La dulce sonrisa que la sacerdotisa la dedicó acompañada de una caricia a su larga melena plateada hicieron que su corazón bombeara más rápido si cabía.

—Lo sé. —No hubo más palabras. Se lanzó de nuevo sobre sus labios, arrinconándola entre su cuerpo y el tronco del árbol que los había separado y vuelto a reunir en tantas ocasiones.

Y que ahora sería testigo del inmenso amor que ambos se profesaban.

Conocerse y amarse era su destino. Y de ahora en adelante, se amarían hasta la eternidad, o hasta que sus almas volviesen a encontrarse en otra vida y en otro tiempo.

Así lo dictaban las estrellas.

**Fin ¿Qué somos?**

**¡Bea, guapa! ¿Qué tal? ¿Le das al menos un aprobado? xD. **

**¿Y los demás? ¿Os ha gustado o lo habéis odiado con todas vuestras fuerzas? ¡Dejad un sensual review que me llene de azúcar para hacérmelo saber! **

**Y si queréis saliros de la rutina, pasaros por el foro ¡Siéntate! y sus geniales retos de cumpleaños:**

** www (punto) fanfiction (punto) net/topic/84265/95633694/1/Cumplea%C3%B1os-de-Beat rike**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Ja ne!**

**bruxi.**


End file.
